O-I
Prototype base * Armor base (Nuclear mode) |armor = 60mm |resistance = 400 |speed = 28 }} The Type 120 O-I '''was a super-heavy Japanese tank armed with a flamethrower, rockets, and a heavy 105mm gun. Its armor is equivalent of a Tiger. It was developed as a heavily armored, rolling fortress. Although this is a robust tank, it should be deployed early to compensate for its painfully slow speed, to stop all possible invasions. However, its research price is a mere $25 to research, and can be deployed rather early due to it's lower price compared to other super heavy tanks (55$ instead of 60). History The Japanese '''O-I experimental super heavy tank had three turrets and weighed 120 tons, more than any of the German Tiger tanks, but less than the 188 ton Maus or rival 140 ton E-100. It was 10 meters long by 4.2 meters wide with an overall height of 4 meters. The armor was 200 mm (8 inches) at its maximum. The tank had a top speed of 25 km/h (15 mph) and was crewed by eleven men. This first version had two 12 cylinder gasoline engines each developing 550 PS @ 1500 rpm. It has been reported that a single copy of the O-I was manufactured before the end of the war and was shipped to Manchuria, according to an engineer concerned with the project. Generally unknown, the O-I is a mystery, like the Krupp Kugelpanzer which was similarly shipped to Manchuria in 1945. Rumors also state that two prototypes were built but not completed by the end of the war. The tank model in R.U.S.E. is actually that of the O-HO, but it is referred to as the O-I for some reason. Strategies and Tactics *Research and develop early, have a scout escort for any oncoming surprise attacks, as surprise attacks are very lethal and are used frequently to stop any super-heavy tank invasions. *Even though this tank has immense firepower; do not take it face to face with any other super-heavy tank unless you clearly outnumber them, even the French FCM F1. Even though you may outnumber a Maus, the Maus still outclasses the O-I. However 2 or 3 O-I, or a single O-I with the Japanese advanced tank destroyer, will destroy the Maus. *The maximum range with the O-I is by using its rockets. The O-I would have to get closer to shoot its main turret, which can lead to destruction if another super-heavy tank has a greater range. *The sheer size of the O-I can be misleading, giving you the assumption that it can face enemy heavy tanks easily. Even the lightly-armored (in the field of heavy tanks) Italian Carro P26 in small groups can take out the O-i. *Or just make as many as you can with 4 experimental buildings. The rockets destroy and distract as long as you have some AA accompaniment and a few armoured scouts, it then becomes unstoppable! Pros & Cons +Rather than letting her have 2 x Type 1 -47mm ''or ''Type 1 -37mm as extra weapons, they went all out on it. * Short range rockers with a range of 800m. * Standard flamethrower as well as a matching gun to other super heavy tanks. +She attacks by the use of rockers when ordered to engade, outrangeing all AT-guns and threats. * Acts well as mobile artillery, she fires on the move and crushing infantry units before they get close. +She is able to fire all weapons on the move. -Being "Super heavy" by weight not armor, she is rather slow and isn't unstopable. * She should also be a class 5 Panzer as she does have 200mm frontal armor + some slope. Weapons Gallery O-I_info.jpg|In-game information O-I.jpg|A drawing of the O-I O-I_sunset.jpg|Ditto See also * * Super Pershing, T95 * Maus * FCM F1 * IS-3 Category:Super-heavy tanks Category:Prototype base